


Mahou Shoujo Miku

by Medlipop



Series: Magical Idols Series [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Arsloid angst, But they all get sorted out in the end, F/F, F/M, Idols, Lily's an ass to most people, M/M, More Relationships to be added, Mute Stardust, Non-aging characters, One-Sided Relationship, Reincarnation, Sickly Len, Stardust is Xingchen, Villain Gakupo, but she can sing, teen rating just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medlipop/pseuds/Medlipop
Summary: Alternative universe where all of the Vocaloids are magical girls and boys using music and magic to defend humanity. Meiko and Gakupo were the original heroes until Gakupo betrays Meiko and goes to start an idol agency as a front to raise an army to take over the world. Meiko responds in kind by forming her own team to protect the world. Miku was your average teen until the day she got a text that changed her life. Now a magical girl for the Vocaloid Idol Agency, she and her friends will work together to protect the world, save a lost prince and unite to defeat an ancient evil bent on tainting the world in darkness.





	Mahou Shoujo Miku

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first ever fanfiction and I’m really excited to be sharing it with you. Constructive criticisms are welcome since I want to make sure that I write as good as I possibly can for you guys. This is set in the not too distant future so there might be some made-up technical terms thrown around. Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure to give the definition at the beginning of each chapter. With that said, I hope you guys all enjoy my work and if you have any favourite Vocaloids you want me to check out then let me know and I might add them in later on or in a different story. Any Oliver and IA fans should know that I am planning to add them in in the next story I publish so no worries there. They are coming, I promise. Also, in case it wasn’t obvious, I don’t own or have any rights to the characters featured. Enjoy!
> 
> Holo-implant – Computer chip in back of net which programs the clothes they wear during their performances (think project diva videos where they switch outfits part way through the song). Side effect is that it makes the voice go a bit robotic.

Miku walked down the busy street humming gently to the song playing in her headphones as she threaded gracefully through the crowd. She loved days like this when the sky was as blue as her hair like she was melting into it. With a skip in her step she headed to school stopping to look in a few shop windows along the way knowing that she left in plenty of time. This was a rare occasion for her. Normally, it was a mad rush to get ready and race to school before the morning bell. Today was different however. It was only the night before that she got her text from the Vocaloid Idol Agency. A text that would change her life forever. 

Idols were not like they once were (not all of them at least). They all still sing, dance and act though some play a much more important role. This is the role of a Guardian. An idol that protects the world with music and magic from the monsters hiding among us. Miku remembered the day she saw her first idol transform to defeat the demon attacking her school.

It was 10 years ago that she remembered staring in awe as a brunette angel sliced a demon-moth 4-times her size in two with her flaming red great sword. The demon cried and burst into glittery ash as the idol turned her attention to Miku who at the time had wondered off from the group of evacuating children. The brunette bent down and offered her hand with a friendly grin across her face.

“Are you alright?” She asked. Miku only stared, completely star-struck to see her favourite idol become even more amazing right before her eyes.

“You seemed to have stunned her with your beauty, Meiko-san.” A purple-haired man appeared behind Meiko suddenly. He was smiling despite the look of exhaustion resting on his face. In contrast to Meiko’s scarlet top and miniskirt, the man wore a cool white samurai outfit trimmed with dark blue leaves. His hair tied back in a high ponytail as he carried a similarly coloured scythe etched with roses along the blade. Meiko gasped as she took her eyes from Miku to meet the man behind her.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that, Gakupo!” Gakupo gave a modest laugh.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you, my lady.” He apologised. “I only came to let you know that I’m done on my end and the rest of the children are safe.”

“That’s good.” She smiled in relied before turning her attention back to Miku. “Can you stand?” Miku blinked then gave a quick nod as she accepted the once-again extended hand. Meiko handed her over to Gakupo. “Take her to where the others are. I’m going to go have another scout around and make sure we haven’t missed anything.”

“He’s not here.” Gakupo frowned. “We should have sensed him by now if he was.”

“Better safe than sorry.” Gakupo sighed knowing that she wasn’t going to be convinced out of her decision.

“Don’t exert yourself too much. You’re sure to be pretty low on mana by now.” Meiko flew up into the air and turned to face him with a little giggle.

“If you’re that worried about me then hurry up and catch up when you’re done.” He blushed as she sped off towards the back of the school. Miku, now holding Gakupo’s hand couldn’t believe her eyes as all of this happened before her. Her mind was filled with a single thought: Idols are freaking awesome!

It's been years since that day and neither of those idols had aged at all. Miku stared curiously at a poster of Meiko as she once more looked for the presence of any of the tell-tale signs of aging. But there was nothing. She was as young in that photo as she has been for over ten years now. When Miku entered middle school, she went into full research mode into what idols were ad how she could become one herself. She had a beautiful voice, her music teacher said so herself, and she knew she definitely had the look of an idol, the question was how. It wasn’t until her first year of high school that the Vocaloid Idol Agency was opened by Meiko to help create more idols like her and offered out free try-outs to   
anyone who thought they were worthy. Miku and her best friend, Gumi signed up immediately.

The try-outs were hard work. The participants were tested on their skills in singing, dancing and acting as well as on their personality which was an essential part in both being an idol and a Guardian. That’s what they called themselves. They were the Guardians of Earth that protected all of its inhabitants from the evil that lives among us using music and magic. Hundreds signed up for the try-outs but with each day more and more dropped out or were kicked off. Training in fighting and working as a team was offered throughout which was intense at best. Miku went to bed some nights being unable to sleep well with the muscle pains throughout her body. However, with each day Miku found herself more and more eager to succeed. She and Gumi both pushed each other along ‘til the end. Once the trials had finished, they all went home and waited. It wasn’t until 3 days later that the text came through.

Miku made her way up to the main gate where she spotted a familiar lime green patch waving at her from the top of the hill. Miku ran towards Gumi and the two hugged each other tight screaming at the revelation that they had both achieved the first step towards their dream.

***

Rin stood beside her brother searching through his bag as he held onto the wall taking deep, exhausted breaths. The fever had come back strong ad Rin struggled to find the medicine amongst the food and clothes. It hadn’t been long since his last attack which made the two of them drop their guard a bit. The fevers were normally 2-3 months apart but Len had really been pushing himself over the last few weeks. The two of them both desperately tried to get into the agency and while things were going well at first, Len’s failing health would inevitably be their downfall. Rin finally found the bottle at the bottom of the bag and cursed when she saw that there were only a few pills left. The medicine was expensive and the two had used up the last of their savings on the holo-implant before the try-outs. Rin lowered her brother to the ground and gave him the last of the medicine with some water. He struggled to stay awake as Rin counted the money they had collected from their performance. She cursed again and curled up into a ball as she realised that they didn’t have nearly enough for another lot of Len’s medicine. This agency was supposed to be our shot. She thought angrily. The money alone would have been enough to support them and the promise of eternal youth could have helped to imprve Len’s health. She rubbed away her tears as her brother looked at her wearily. 

“What… are we going… to do?” He panted, eyes getting heavier by the minute. Rin gave him a disheartened smile. 

“I’m not sure. We might have to go back to stealing at this rate.”

“Perhaps I could offer some assistance.” A low voice came from the shadows at the end of the alley. Rin jumped in surprise and reached for the pocket knife in her coat. Len tried to stand but ultimately collapsed under his own weight. The man appeared from the shadows. He wore an expensive black suit and his purple hair was tied back into a high ponytail. He held his hands up non-threateningly. “It’s alright. I don’t mean any harm. I’ve come to offer you both a job at my agency.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. Rin kept her knife up and slowly approached him, yanking the card from his hand and quickly retreating back. The card read: Velvet Rose Agency. Rin looked up at the man who offered a sweet smile. “I’ve seen you both perform, you’re very talented. My agency offers bed and board if you need it as well as everything that Vocaloid is offering.” The two looked at each other with a glint of excitement. It seems that their luck has finally turned around. However, as the two of them were lead to the car (Len being carried by the man as they walked) they were unaware of the shadowy presence that loomed over the man.


End file.
